killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone 2 multiplayer
Killzone 2 has a large multiplayer. It has eight maps, 15 different weapons, and can hold 32 players in one match. Downloadable maps are available from the PS Store. Gameplay Killzone 2 online gameplay system is the same as single player campaign, featuring a class-based system in team matches between the ISA and Helghast. When entering the online menus players are given the chance to join or create games, communicate with friends, form clans to enter tournaments, and view online statistics. Players can choose to either join a friend in a match or search the lobby for a game. Once in the game, they choose their faction, check the score and statistics on a map, choose their character badge, and join a squad. Ranking System Killzone 2 online ranking works by scoring enough points during missions to go up on rank, with each rank giving it own benefits. Being on the winning team during a match provides a 1.5 multiplier. Valor Ranks When you finish a week's leaderboard inside the top ten, six, three, or one percent, you get one of the four Valor Ranks of Honour (also resulting in a trophy). It gives you a coloured ribbon that shows up in game lobbies as a background for your rank. For example, a General with the Valor Grand Cross honour rank has a red ribbon with 3 stars on it. *10%: Valor Citation (White ribbon) *6% : Valor Medal (Black ribbon) *3% : Valor Cross (Purple ribbon) *1% : Valor Grand Cross (Red ribbon) Badges In Killzone 2, you unlock badges during your ascent through the ranks. These badges basically are classes. You can choose a primary and secondary badge when you customize your character. Primary badges determine what weapons you can choose, and secondary badges allow for bonuses when they are unlocked. *'Rifleman' **'Primary badge': Wields larger variety of weapons. **'Secondary badge': Any other secondary badge can be equipped. **'Weapons': ***M82 Assault Rifle ***StA52 Assault Rifle ***LS13 Shotgun ***StA11 SMG ***VC9 Rocket Launcher ***M224-A1 LMG ***StA3 LMG *'Medic' **'Primary badge': ***Reviving Device, gives you the ability to heal mortally wounded friendlies. **'Secondary badge': ***Healthpacks, used to completely refill yours or a teammate's health. **'Weapons': ***M82 Assault Rifle ***StA52 Assault Rifle *'Engineer' **'Primary badge': ***Sentry Bot placement, allows you to place sentry bots on the ground. **'Secondary badge': ***Repairing Device, makes you able to repair broken ammoboxes and emplaced machineguns. **'Weapons': ***LS13 Shotgun *'Tactician' **'Primary badge': ***Spawning Grenade, you can throw a grenade that emits smoke, your team can spawn on this. **'Secondary badge': ***Drone beacon, throw this and a drone will come. **'Weapons': ***M82 Assault Rifle ***StA52 Assault Rifle *'Assault' **'Primary badge': ***Double health **'Secondary badge': ***Boost pills, these give you a large speed boost and a small health boost. They wear out after 10 to 15 seconds. **'Weapons': ***M327 Grenade Launcher ***VC9 Rocket Launcher ***M80 Rocket Launcher *'Saboteur' **'Primary badge': ***Disguise, changes your clothing to those of the enemy. **'Secondary badge': ***C4 Proximity Mines, allows you to place sticky explosives that trigger when an enemy comes near them. **'Weapons': ***StA11 SMG ***StA14 Rifle *'Scout' **'Primary badge': ***Cloaking Device, allows you to cloak yourself. Invisible when not moving, but shows a dark/light tint when moving faster. Also shows dark pieces of armor when moving. **'Secondary badge': ***Spot and Mark, press right while standing still to mark all enemies that are visible. **'Weapons': ***VC32 Sniper Rifle Maps Original Maps *'Phyrrus Rise' Phyrrus Rise is based around the desert wastelands on Helghan. It covers a wide area and is one of the biggest maps on Killzone 2. The map varies from ../../../../../../../wiki/file:925062-topview_super.jpg a group of base buildings, across a canyon, linked by several bridges to a shanty town on the Helghan-controlled side of the map. Due to the size of the map, it enables a variety of delightfully fulfilling types of gameplay to take place. Due to the openness of the map, it can be a sniper's playground as well, and provide many types of skirmishes across the map. The M82 Assault Rifle is your next best weapon for either side because of the extreme range you're dealing with in most cases. *'Helghan Industries' A dark, medium sized map with indoor areas, as well as an outdoor crossing underneath a skybridge (propaganda device up there). There will always be plenty of action this map. The C&R game mode excels here. *'Radec Academy' One of the smaller maps, however possibly the best small map. There is a nice diversity in this map, and it has a very 'playful' atmosphere to it. In the Radec Academy, the ISA start off inside the vehicle storage area, while the Helghast start in the dormitories. Outside the dormitories are the toilets; a favorite battle area due to the humor it can provide. Outside the toilets is the kitchen. Meanwhile, outside the ISA 'base', the halls lead through two classrooms, and to a conference hall, known by some as the 'Hitler room' (trust me, once you're in there you'll see what I mean, you could so easily imagine Hitler doing a speech in there). The area then links round to the library (of Doom!). And meanwhile, at the middle of all the map is the courtyard. *'Blood Gracht' A small map with multiple layers. Close quarters combat as well as medium range, and an environment that'll suck you in. This map is good for Assasination, and will constantly make you hope the enemy isn't around the corner. *'Corinth Crossing' It has multiple layers, and each match will replace the fight to a different height and layer. Capture and hold will sometimes keep you on the lower layer, but next time you'll but on the top of the level, conquering the high platform. *'Tharsis Depot' This map has intense enough battles that it'll addict you to Warzone. There'll be chaos, bullets, and blood all around you. This map is good for any class, any weapon, and any game mode. *'Salamun Market' This map takes place in a city district in Phyrrus; the Salamun district. It's a very urban battlezone, as you may have guessed, and offers many delightfully murderous opportunities. Each team on this map start on opposite ends of the district, each area with it's own uniqueness. This is a long stretched map with a wide street with a stretched S-curve, skybridge above, and a couple of alleys next to the street. In the center of the map where the main street runs through, there are the main buildings, which can accommodate most of the battle on its own and is a nice spot for camping. Most of the buildings within the map area can be entered and are all interconnected. The surrounding areas offer nice places for snipers to scavenge for kills. Perhaps the hardest game mode to accomplish for either side is Search and Destroy becasue the bomb planting locations are small piles of sandbags that provide little or no cover from the near endless angles of enemy attacks *'Visari Hammer' The setting is perfect. Visari just blew up Pyrrhus and particles fall from the sky, combined with great coloring. This map doesn't really excel on any game mode, but doesn't allow a single class to dominate. Downloadable Maps Steel & Titanium *'Wasteland Bullet' *'Vektan Cruiser' Flash & Thunder *'Beach head' The Beach head map is a remake of the Killzone 1 version,- still based back on Vekta. * Southern Hills The Southern hills map is a remake of the Killzone 1 version. Game Modes The game modes are also called 'missions'. These can specifically filtered for and can be played one after the other on one game. Bodycount A fancy name for Team Deathmatch- the team that reaches the kill limit first wins. If you have the medal that will give you one extra point per kill in Body Count, the headshots medal, and possibly the melee medal, this mode will naturally give you a massive amount of points. Search and Destroy Defend your team's objects, or destroy your enemies'. Search and Retrieve A propaganda device is spawned in the center of the map and needs to be taken to the collection point. Bring home the set amount of these devices and your team will win the game. Capture and Hold Three propaganda towers that need to be taken by your team are set in the level. Hold more towers than your enemy and you'll win the match. Assassination Kill the enemy target inside the time limit, or defend your team's target before he is killed. Weapons Rifles: *M82 Assault Rifle *StA52 Assault Rifle *StA14 Rifle *VC32 Sniper Rifle Machineguns: *StA11 SMG *StA3 LMG *M224-A1 LMG *Emplaced MG Shotguns: *LS13 Shotgun Explosives: *VC9 Rocket Launcher *M80 Rocket Launcher *M327 Grenade Launcher *M194 Percussion Grenade Pistols: *StA18 Pistol *M4 Revolver Badge devices: *C4 Explosive *Engineer's Sentry Bot *Engineer's Repairing Device *Medic's Reviving Device *Tactician's Drone *Spawning Grenade Ribbons and Medals You can unlock ribbons for doing certain things, like killing 5 enemies while being disguised, or delivering 2 propaganda devices. A Ribbon is awarded after playing a game. A Medal is awarded when 8 ribbons of the same kind are awarded. Ribbons ---- Air Support Specialist - 5 kills by Air Support *This is possibly the most hard to get ribbon out there. Basically, drones are meant to distract, not to kill. Just place them where lots of enemies cross and you might just get a kill or two with them. But don't place them too close to a sentry turret, because these fire rockets at your drones. Assassination Defend Specialist - Stayed alive as Target *Hide away, but stay in the green zone. Assassination Kill Specialist - 1 Assassination Target killed *The best way to do this is is to sneak up to the enemy base using a route you know is not defended well enough. You'll just have to play and kill as many as possible to get to the target. Grenades are a miracle. Body Count Specialist - 10 kills made during a mission *Just start killing! Boost Specialist - Perform 10 Boosts *Everytime you have the ability to use boost pills, use them. C4 Specialist - 5 kills by placed C4 Explosives *Place C4 in hallways during hectic battles, like Search & Destroy. One charge will often be enough, as the enemy will have to pass your team's defenses as well. Capture and Hold Defend Specialist - 10 points earned Capturing a Point *Try to capture as much C&H points as possible, this can however take some boost pills. Cloak Specialist - Kill 5 enemies while Cloaked *Very easy, just use your cloaking device and start killing. Close Combat Specialist - 10 kills by Close Combat Melee *This can be tough, as you will have to make 10 kills just knocking people with the back of your gun. It's best to do this in hectic battles. Disguise Specialist - Kill 5 enemies while Disguised *Disguise and kill. Good Conduct - 0 Team-Kills/Suicides, and at least 20 points *This shouldn't be that hard. Just try not to kill yourself and your team and collect enough points. Headshot Specialist - 10 kills by Headshots *For this one I recommend training first. If possible, use the scout class for this. It is easy to disguise yourself using the saboteur class, as you can then follow enemies and easily aim for their heads. Healing Specialist - Heal 5 players *Use your healthboxes when things get chaotic and you'll get this in no time. Repair Specialist - Repair 5 Objects *I say use your imagination. Hint: Wrench icons. Revival Specialist - Successfully Revive 5 players *Frequently use the revive-gun. Don't do it when it's inappropriate or intentionally allow players to go down, you'll have some angry players. Search and Destroy Specialist - 2 Objectives placed/disarmed *Place/Disarm two objectives, easiest is to disarm. Look for games with a limit of less than 20 players to make things easier. Search and Retrieve Specialist - 2 Objectives delivered *Retrieve two propaganda machines, for this you should find out the spawning spot of these things and get the first, and third one. Don't die! Sidearm Specialist - 10 kills by Pistols *Find a pistols only match Sniper Specialist - 10 kills by Sniper Rifle *Just use the scout class, cloak, Spot and Mark, and kill. Spawn Point Specialist - 5 players Spawn on Placed Area *This is one ribbon that actually requires you to place the thing somewhere your team thinks it helps. Big games are fastest. Spot and Mark Specialist - Spot and Mark 5 players *This is really easy. Just take the scout class and press right on the d-pad untill you think you marked enough. Turret Specialist - 5 kills by Sentry Turret Placed *For this you will just have to know where to place these turrets. Read the Engineer section for more help on this. Medals ---- Aerial Supportive - 8x Air Support Specialist *(Unlocks Combine Tactician 2nd Ability) Army Superior Unit Award - 50x Clan Matches Won with Clan *(Unlocks 100,000 Valor) Assassins League - 8x Assassination Kill Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Assassination Kills) Black Belt - 8x Close Combat Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Melee Kill) Bodyguard Alliance - 8x Assassination Defend Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points per Survival) Bomb Squad - 8x Search and Destroy Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Returns/Disarms) Corpse Counters - 8x Body Count Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Defensive Kills) Defense Initiative - 8x Capture and Hold Defend Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Defensive Kills) Defensive Specialist - 8x Turret Specialist *(Unlocks 2nd Engineer Ability) Example Soldier - 8x Good Conduct *(Unlocks Increased Start Ammo Amount) Explosives Expert - 8x C4 Specialist *(Unlocks Combine Saboteur 2nd Ability) Field Mechanic - 8x Repair Specialist *(Unlocks Combine Engineer 2nd Ability) Field Medic - 8x Healing Specialist *(Unlocks Combine Medic 2nd Ability) Forward Observer - 8x Spot and Mark Specialist *(Unlocks Combine Scout 2nd Ability) Front Runner - 8x Boost Specialist *(Unlocks Combine Assault 2nd Ability) Hawk's Eye - 8x Sniper Specialist *(Unlocks Second Sniper Zoom) Head Fetish - 8x Headshot Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Headshot) Master of Disguise - 8x Disguise Specialist *(Unlocks Saboteur Ability) Meritorious Unit Award - 10x Clan Matches Won with Clan *(Unlocks 1000 Valor) Meritorious Unit Award - 25x Clan Matches Won with Clan *(Unlocks 10,000 Valor) Natural Born Killer - 8x Kill Count *(Unlocks Increased Grenade Amount) Quick Draw - 5x Sidearm Specialist *(Unlocks M4 Revolver 2nd Weapon) Retrieval Corps - 8x Search and Retrieve Specialist *(Unlocks Increased Points/Return) Shadow Marshall - 8x Cloak Specialist *(Unlocks 2nd Scout Ability) Spawn Authority - 8x Spawn Point Specialist *(Unlocks 2nd Tactician Ability) Trauma Surgeon - 8x Revival Specialist *(Unlocks 2nd Medic Ability) Category:Killzone 2 Category:Multiplayer